borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New manufacter
If you could make a company what would they be, what would they make and are they good at example jacobs, snipers, shotguns revolvers, power. only explain.One shot hello 20:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oddly enough, I have given this some thought. I actually have two. The first is AKIMBO. They focus mostly on repeaters, smg, shields, and class mods. They make guns that are light-weight, have a high ammo capacity, and fast reload time. Also, their repeaters always come with melee ability and will never have elemental effects or scopes. Thier shields will generally have fast recharge times and come with an immunity to melee damage. Second is HAWKINGS. They only make weapons (minus Rocket Launchers), so no shields, class mods, grenade mods. All the guns they do make always come with a scope, and all of them tend to have much higher than average accuracy. However, their weapons also have a slower rate of fire and smaller ammo capacity. Lone-Wanderer 23:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) AKIMBO - Sounds a lot like S&S HAWKINGS - Sounds like Hyperion, as most of their weapons do have scopes. 23:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah "Akimbo" sounds like S&S + Tediore. -- SanguisDiabolus 04:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, not sure what they'd make but I'd like something like "Marcus, Inc." or "CL4P-TP Corps". Marcus inc makes only rocket launchers and shotguns. They would focus on power, and elementals. Jakobs+Torgue+Maliwan-ish. Claptrap corps would make more technical, mechanical weapons and make a "remix" of eridian weapons, that would be cool! Eridian+GEARBOX!!! maybe... And i'd like it if someone make a weapon to turn enemies into friendlies (temporarily). Like in Zombie dlc you could make ur own (temporary, lol) army of undead. haha. and then command them to suicide bomb. Whoops... getting off topic... anyway Marcus inc and Claptrap Corps I'd also like if there was a company that made dual wield weapons possible. For lightweight, smaller guns like revolvers, repeaters, smgs i guess? i mean, you need a free hand but look what they did in Modern warfare 2! dual shotguns and yet you can still function normally... when regularly dual shotguns would snap your arms like toothpicks~GT: papatony003 I would like to see a manufacturer that only made explosive weaponry e.g detonating revolvers, rocket launchers, carnage shotguns. Their name could be D and C, as in duck and cover! You're in the midst of battle. Bullets are whizing over your head, your cover slowly disintigrating. You wonder, "How could I have avoided this! How could I have solved my problems!" Here at D and C we have the answer. The best solution to your problem is to make it go away. To make it disappear. To obliterate it into a thousand pieces. So when you use any of our top of the line problem solvers, your enemies will scream, and shout our motto, "DUCK AND COVER!" A Lonely Nomad 17:27, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- @The FLying Fenrakk & SanguisDiabolus here is all the manufacturers with weapons (minus Gearbox): Atlas - Above-average balanced attributes Dahl - Low recoil Eridians - Energy-based alien weapons Hyperion - Very high accuracy Jakobs - High damage, low rate of fire Maliwan - Elemental damage S&S Munitions - Large magazine capacity Tediore - Fast reload speed Torgue - Balanced attributes Vladof - High rate of fire These got all the bases pretty much covered, so im sorry if theres some overlap. >8 ( glare. @A Lonely Nomad D&C, as a person whos main is Brick, thats a company I can get behind (as oppose to being infront of). Lone-Wanderer 18:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) D&C would be the funniest and best thing ever. Atleast if the Carnages had good accuracy. GnarlyToaster 19:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I do like the idea of a company that specializes in blast. I've always felt the blast effect could use a little PR help.GT: ConcietedJarrad XBOX360 19:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I always thought Brick needed better "problem solvers." I mean, c'mon, rocket launchers should have a guarantied damge of 2000. The carnages would rape everything if you were brick. XD+< A Lonely Nomad 14:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) @GnarlyToaster It would be hilarious if you were brick. He's underpowered, and no other manufacturers really produce weapons that suit him. A Lonely Nomad 15:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox better be watching this. I am Brick. I need better weapons. GnarlyToaster 16:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I honestly think gearbox would put Duck and Cover in the game if they knew about this thread.A Lonely Nomad 16:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Someone please alert some developer of Borderlands. Seriously. I want better weapons.GnarlyToaster 20:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, have you noticed the way hyperion and jakobs are for mordecai, maliwan and sas are for lilth, and vladof and dahl are for roland? Yes, but I suppose you could use any manufacturerA Lonely Nomad 19:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) that is true, i always end up with a dahl shotgun on my roland..... anyway, i would add a company that add special bullet effects, like bouncing, piercing, slow moving, waving, rotating, auto aiming, subject to gravity, rising upward....stuff like that. i know we already have those effects, but a manufacturer that ensure you that his weapons do have bullet effects could be fun. and ou could say me why gearbox would make a manufacturer that bring such useless effects, knowingly that no one would use their weapons?» well i answer to them....have you seen the orange quality shotguns we have? Hydra, friendly fire, hammer....they all have special bullet effects....with subsequent consequences of being....well ya know...useless. anyway, while im talking about orange weapon, there must be a weapon with piercing bullets with «brochette!» as flavor text. Valtiell 19:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- I agree that Brick needs some better guns, almost no one plays as him BECAUSE the weapons available to him are total crap! At least the Undertaker gives Brick something to work with. As for a new company? Well I'd like someone to work more specifically with better weapons that have high fire rates and better clip sizes, along with multiple bullet shots. Like double shot pistols, mashers, double SMGs, anarchy smgs, helix rocket launchers, and matador/shredder shotguns. They could be called W.o.L. as in Wall of Lead. They could even have the first elemental anarchy weapons. They could even make a Siren Loyalty mod that increases damage and amount of projectiles fired per pull of the trigger! Their slogan? "What's good to have between you and an enemy? A wall. What's better? A Wall of Lead." ZylotheWolfbane 07:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I still think my Duck And Cover idea is awesome. A Lonely Nomad 20:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Nomad, it has to be the best idea I have ever seen. And it fits with the Borderlands idea of overkill weapons. GnarlyToaster 21:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks to you, Gnarlytoaster. Can anyone please call gearbox? We need a word with them. A Lonely Nomad 18:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I like that idea of a company based around bullet variations, and the company name and slogan is catchy A Lonely Nomad 20:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How about a manufacturer that specializes in "silly" weapons. Things like guns that have a small chance of transforming the target into a baby skag or craw worm. Or make bandits run in circles shouting random shit. Or a gun that when you shoot your partner or team mates makes them run faster or something. This would be a cool little add-in for a future DLC. "Ultra-rare" weapons that do bizzarre things (make lillith nekid). Obviously it would get old after awhile, maybe GB should implement something fun like this right before releasing BL2 as kind of a "here,have fun, fare-well, go buy our next game" type perk. CrapStomper 21:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Meh, people would say they're useless and sh*t like that, and no-one would pay for them A Lonely Nomad 21:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) So weve got DnC (Duck and Cover), A.W.O.L (A Wall Of Lead), and for a third company it should a company who specialise in weapons that are the best possible weaponry,ever, because atlas and torgue don't really cut it. They could be called Champions, and their slogan could be simply, "Buy our weapons, and watch your enemies crumble like a fine dust." A Lonely Nomad 21:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I have a lvl 50 brick and would really like some good explosive weps for him... got any suggestions? Also i think a weapon company could be like Fireworks or something With explosivity in the name, the motto could be: nothing makes a finer bang than (put name here).Mazman1521 22:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Mine are Italis, and Gyrosil. Italis has Sheids, Grenade Mods, Class Mods, and Weapons. The excel at making weapons, their weapons are known for penatration and deflecting off walls,usually can go through most sheilds and armor, doesn't come with an elemental effect 3x or above. Class Mod makes bullets faster anhd ruberized. Gyrosil ''only makes weapons, their weapons can only cause elemental damage and the bullets stick to the enemy causing a constant elemental effect. ---- I propose a very rare company that makes only pearlescent and dark orange weapons by the name FLATLINE. not sure what there motto would be but here are the weapons idea's I have, they would also make only 3 types of weapons. Sniper rifle-- Name: The puller (like pulling the plug on a life support machine red text: The long red line (like the flatline on a machine Effect: When a critical shot is acheived it results in the instant death of the target with only bosses as the exception. To balance this it would have a low rare of fire, no sight, and average damage whena critical is not acheived, it's sort of like a reward gun for those who (like me) Love to spend a while aiming up a perfect shot but hate having it only take down the shields. weapon 2: sub machine gun- Name: The fog machine Red text: seems like a misty day (like the red mist created when a person is totally hosed with bullets) Effect: weapon would have only one round int eh magazine- this is the tracer shot- once it hits a target the gun will fire a stream of homing bullets that will not stop until the target is dead. This is balanced since it is the only way the weapon functions and has a long reload time. Finally is the rocket launcher Name: Gibblett machine ( a reference to old school shooters where killing an enemy resulted int ehm turnig into a mass of meaty chunks on your screen) red text: FLESHY RED CUBES! Effect: Rocket launchers have a an average fire rate, high magazine and below average damage with a slow reload time and below average accuracy- when a tagert is kileld witht eh gun it causes hte gun to go berserk for a few seconds resulting in an extreme volume of endless fire that will end unless another target is killed, as you would expect this is primaraily targeted at brick players who could compensate for the lower than average damage with their skills and class mods. ANyway first time trying this what do you think?--Hikimi--27 march 1:13 After a lot of thought, ive come up with a new one. ''BISMARCK- The company is named after the German WWII battleship, there claim to fame is their high power combat rifle, the only type of gun they make. Their weapons are highly-accurate and powerful, as well as weighing a hefty bit; carrying one of these guns will slow your character down to almost a crawl, and prevent them frum being able to jump. One big thing with thier combat rifles is that they all have high damage; they will typically have 3-400 damage x9-12. Each shot is a guaranteed crit. Because of this, however, their weapons will only be pearl, and are extremly, EXTREMLY, rare. In fact, they are illegal in 34% of human occupied space. They will have anywhere from 6-12 shots per mag, can come with scope, and will never have a elemental power. Of course, with such power, comes really powerful enemies. The gun will also come in a battleship grey with dark, blood-red trim. Also, another kind of penalty for using it, each reload will actually take 10x the number of combat rifle rounds. Lone-Wanderer 03:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) So, if you had a gun with a 112 bullet magazine(My serpens), then multiply it with 10, equals 1120. Divide that by 60(number of seconds in a minute) and you get 18.666667. How big is this magazine? SystemVN 03:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) MAZMAN YOU MORON! Read the bloody thread, and you will have seen that I already suggested an explosive company. Jesus. A Lonely Nomad 12:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nomad, i naver said your idea was a bad one, i was just suggesting another company. BTW why be such an a$$hole? Sorry, i just thought you were trying to steal my idea since they're basically the same. A Lonely Nomad 14:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think there should be a company that that makes weapons which do extra melee damage on all guns and they would make all guns. i would also like it if Maliwan got into pounders (no inuendo intended) Jhat 09:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, lets get some momentum on my D&C idea. Its awesome and gearbox should know about it!A Lonely Nomad 21:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Now heres something from me: Erinya They produce machine pistols, Sniper rifles(both), combat shotguns and support machineguns in their weapon branch a shield and a grenademod Their colorscheme is black with a stronger growing purple shimmer with strength The weapons have improved recoil and damage combined with slight improved elementel tech, their main seller tho are that they cant produce white level guns (they produce guns for professional hit(wo)man, basically the evil child of dahl and torgue) The shield improves movement speed, jumping height and reduces falling damage (by like 15% per level) The grenademod is the smartbomb, when thrown it flys(kinda like a ammo dependent bloodwing) to the nearest enemy and detonates there, a bit less then average grenade damage tho Now some Legendarys: The Medusa-Combat shotgun "All heads up.." This slow firing legendary shotgun always triggers a corrosive effect that cannot spread, the accesory does not reduce base damage and improves accuracy Megaira-Machine Pistol "Do not anger me!" Increased rof with decreased recoil and very strong incendiary elemental(almost hellfire), the firedamage can spread but has a slight lower DoT Alekto-Machine gun "Determined rage" A small portion of damage dealt is directly given to the user, the amount is determined like a elemental effect Minerva-Repeating sniper "A gift for mortals" This sniper rifle does instead of dealing damage directly infuse a timed explosive into a target that detonates after a second dealing a small portion of damage, a critical shot will detonate it instantly as well has a chance to create a massive explosion determined by amount of "overkill" (damage that exceeded amount needed to finish the target) The loyalty mod for lilith does the usal damage bonus, mat2 gives a low hp regeneration, mat3 regenerates Erinya'n grenades when equipped at a good pace, it improves highvelocity, phoenix and diva This is a company id buy a single dlc for ^^ (obvious feministic as well) Demonique 00:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ----